All of are sorrows
by That Honey Bee
Summary: We all struggle sometimes, some worse then others, but can these highschool students that all have different problems help each other to get through it?
1. Chapter 1

KOMC: Hello everyone, this is my first Inuyasha fic and it's rated the way it is for high angst, language, drugs, violence, and other things.

Chapter Summary It introduces Kikyo and Kagome and their problems and stuff, Not to mention it's probably really OOC, andI am sorry.

Disclaimer: No I am afraid I do not own the great and marvelous Inuyasha. ((sigh))

Pairings: Inuyasha/Kagome, Miroku/Sango, Koga/Ayame, Sess/Rin, Kik/Suikotsu Ban/Jakotsu. Slight Koga/Kagome, Hojo/Rin, Sess/Kik

Kagome

'_Position one'_

'_Position two' _

'_Position three' _

The words echoed in her head as she moved gracefully, sweat rolling down her face, feeling dizzy, but she slapped herself out of it, trying her hardest to concentrate, her feet burning a little from her ballet shoes, as she tried the positions again.

'_I have to try harder'_, she thought.

"Kagome?" a voice said, echoing off the gym walls, catching her attention.

"Ma Ma, I thought I told you that I was going to be back at eight", Kagome said gently, twisting her tutu with her fingers.

"I know", her mother said smiling," but I thought I could give you a ride home".

Kagome said nothing, her mother rarely did anything like this, she was always too busy with her little brother, and barley noticed her, and with her father gone and everything, no one really noticed her except those losers at school who only wanted one thing sex, and falllse friendship, but she didn't want that kind noticing, she wanted someone that she cared about to notice her.

That's why she had to be the best, to make her mother actually notice her.

Sighing, she grabbed her stuff and followed her mother out to the car.

Kikyo

She sat looking out the window, her blue grayish eyes studying the sakura tree that grew in the yard.

'_They always liked those trees', she_ thought grimly, remembering her parents that recently passed away a few years ago.

Her head snapped at the sound of a car pulling in the driveway, her aunt Higirashi steeping out of it along with her cousin Kagome.

Her aunt took her in when her parents died, and for that she respected her, but thinking of her cousin just depressed her even more, it wasn't that she hated her cousin, it was just she was so perfect.

Kagome had beautiful glossy and wavy ebony that trailed down to her butt, and bounced when she walked, Kikyo hand thin stingy black hair that dully went to her knees. Kagome had beautiful brown hazelnut eyes that shimmered with life, Kikyo had Grayish bluish eyes that she was picked on for, and a sad glint were always in them. Kagome had a perfect body and had almost everyone in their high school looked up or was ogling her and sometimes evenboth, Kikyo had no friends and no looked at her.

Kikyo sighed softly when she heard the door open.

"Kagome sweet heart, would you like me to warm up some of tonight's dinner for you?" she heard her aunt say in a gentle voice.

"No, thank you," Kagome said a little too quickly and ran up stairs to her room, probely to change clothing,the door slamming a bit, making Kikyo's eyebrow arch a bit.

"I just don't understand her sometimes", her aunt said shaking her head a little. "Goodnight Kikyo", she said afterwards heading upstairs to her own room.

'_Weird_', Kikyo thought. '_Kagome hasn't eaten in a couple of days_.' Kikyo paused in her thoughts; '_she probably has tons of people taking her to lunch everyday.'_

Kikyo tugged on her sweater, man she hated the stupid itchy thing, but she knew she couldn't take it off, then people would see, they would see how pathetic she was, she bit her lip and her hands trembled, she promised her self that she would quit after the last time.

"This one will be the last time, I promise, and I haven't did it in a whole week", she whispered softly to her self, 'besides what harm could it do'.

With that said she went into the kitchen and grabbed a decently sharp knife, and ran up into the bathroom, pulling her left sweater sleeve up revealing numerous cuts along her whole arm and pressed the cold metallic to skin, letting the crimson liquid drop into the sink.

Sighing gently, she felt so much better, everything drifting away softly, making a small smile come to her face as fresh tears fell freely from her eyes.

Kikyo jumped when she heard a knock from the door, her eyes widening as she quickly turned the sink on, the waterwashing all her blood away and takeing it down the drain, taking a towel and softly wiping the blood from her arm, growling softly when she heard a knock on the door again.

"One second", she said trying to sound calm, as she yanked her sleeve down to hide her fresh cut.

Opening the door to come face to face with her cousin.

"Hello Kagome", Kikyo said in a pleasant voice, quickly trying to move out of her now confused cousin's way, stopping when she heard her voice.

"Kikyo, were you crying?" Kagome said in concern, surprising Kikyo.

"Yes, I tripped on one of Souta's little video game controllers and hit my nose on the coffee table", Kikyo lied, noticing Kagome's eye turning sad at the mentioning of her little brother Souta.

"Are you okay?" Kagome asked plastering a smallsmile on her beautiful face that Kikyo and a few other girls would kill for.

"Yes, now if you will excuse me, I have to go to bed", Kikyo said dully, running to her room.

Kagome

Kagome highly doubted that Kikyo bumped her nose, it didn't even look bruised, but she wasn't going to force her cousin to talk to her if she didn't want to.

She opened the bathroom door, flicking the light on and stared blankly at her reflection in the mirror, frowning when she looked at her waist, her eyes narrowing at her reflection with self loathing.

She just had to have that damn muffin, but it wasn't all her fault, stupid Aya girlgave it to her, telling her to eat it at lunch, because she came up with an excuse that she forgot her lunchat home.

She felt hot tears burning in her eyes.

"Ballerinas are not fat she told her self bitterly", a few tears falling from her eyes, as she fell on her knees in front of the toilet, lifting the lid up, and put her pointer finger down her throat, the fluids leaving her body, afterwards panting from exhaustion from lack of sleep.

She tried to stand up, her knees shaking wildly as she trembled a little, she didn't have time for this shit, she had to practice, flushing the toilet, she tried to calm her self, her body stopped trembling along with her knees, but she still felt light headed.

Sighing she stumbled to her room to practice more. She had to get better, no matter what.

KOMC: Yes it's a little…weird, but it will get better, and I know Kikyo and Kagome are a little OOC, and its really slow.

Kikyo: Damn straight.

KOMC: Anyway, but I am trying as hard as I can, Please Review and tell me what you think even if its a flame, I really dont care,just review


	2. Chapter 2

**Orange Kitsune**: On to chapter 2. Wheee.

Disclaimer: I will never own Inuyasha. --

Warning: contains bad grammar, graphic violence and cursing, self mutilation, alcohol, and some other stuff that only a mature audience should be reading. Thank you.

Glazed Amber eyes looked down at the now empty cup that was clutched in his hand almost hard enough to crush it.

"Please give me another shot," he said in a raspy tone.

"You should probably think about heading home kid," a bald headed bartender said cleaning a small glass that he held in his hand with a white cloth.

"What are you my mother?" he barked angrily, as he shoved his glass in front of the bartenders face, making the old mans eyes narrow.

"How old are you anyway," he said in a suspicious tone, while he unwillingly poured alcohol into the shot glass.

"None of your damn business," he snorted taking a swing of the drink.

"At least tell me your name," the bartender asked.

"You want to know my name?"

The Bartender nodded.

"Inuyasha," he paused. "Inuyasha Inuyoukia."

"That's interesting," the bartender turned around for a second to put the cup that he was drying earlier down, but stopped.

"The Inuyasha Inuyoukia. The billionaire son of Inutashu Inuyoukia? The bartender whirled around to face him, but no one was their, but an empty chair and some money on the counter for the drink.

The other day

Inuyasha shot up from bed as his alarm clock went off, his head throbing painfully.

"DAMN IT!" He yelled hitting the alarm clock off.

"Inuyasha dear, are you up?" said a soft voice belonging to his mother.

"Yes," he said sharply, glaring at the wooden door, in annoyance.

"Alright, hurry or you will miss the buss," his mother said in a calm manner.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes as he grabbed his school uniform, putting it on quickly, his head beating in horrid pain as he opened his bedroom door and ran down a long row of stairs that lead into the living room.

"Inuyasha, come get some breakfast real quickly." His mother said from the kitchen.

"No time, I'll get some food at school," he yelled back.

"Inu…" the door slammed. "yasha", his mother said quietly, a frown on her face.

"KAGOME-CHAN IS THAT YOU?" a voice rang out through the school courtyard, making the raven haired girl jump.

'Oh no, Hojo-san,' Kagome thought looking for a way to get away from the boy.

"KAGOME-CHAN!" the boy called again walking towards her.

'Crap, got to run for it,' she thought frantically, walking quickly through a crowd of people, looking back to make sure that he didn't see her.

'Hah', she thought in triumph as she saw the confused sandy haired boy look around for her.

Happily she swung around, her mind to busy congratulating herself for her own brilliant plan; she didn't see a big rock in the way, causing her to trip.

"EPP!" Kagome cried, closing her eyes waiting for the impact for the hard cooled floor, but instead fell on something hard and muscular.

Her chocolate brown eyes opening to meet with furious amber ones.

"Ummm…"Kagome started, only to be shoved off by the strange man with silver hair onto her butt.

"WHY YOU NO GOOD FOR NOTHING WENCH, WHY DON'T YOU WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING!" he shouted glaring coldly at her.

"Hey it was an accident, you giant jerk," Kagome glared back.

Inuyasha's gripped his head tightly in pain.

"Alright, fine you little wench, just get out of my way, he said pushing her out of the way.

'Humph, stuck up jerk,' Kagome glared at the retreating figure. 'I wonder why he was holding his head in pain,' she thought

"Oh Kagome-chan, there you are, I thought I heard your lovely voice." Hojo in a cheerful manner

Kagome shuddered a little, and plastered her best smile on.

"Hi Hojo-san, how are you today?"

"Just fine thank you, but Kagome-chan you shouldn't mess around with that guy.

Kagome blinked in confusion.

"Why not?" she asked

"He is the richest kid in the whole town. Inuyasha Inuyoukia is his name I believe, but you can get yourself hurt I heard he was not someone to mess around with."

"Don't worry Hojo-san I can protect myself," Kagome muttered in annoyance.

"Oh, I got you something, Kagome-chan," he said pulling out a pretty decorated box handing it to Kagome who just stared at it for a long time.

"Why thank you Hojo-san, I don't know what to say. Oh look at the time;" she said looking at her watch. "I have to get to first period, goodbye Hojo-san." she said hurrying towards the school entrance.

"But Kagome-chan, first period doesn't star in another thirty minutes."

"Uh, well I like to get there earlier to get a nice seat;" she said leaving the oblivious boy who just waved.

"BYE KAGOME-CHAN," he shouted, making everyone turn to look at her, causing her to turn the shade that would resemble a tomato

'Inuyokia Inuyasha? Well he doesn't look so tough to me,' she thought to herself while she walked to her first period.

Taking her usual seat in the front of the class, she opened her backpack up and pulled her notebook out.

'I wonder what was wrong with his head,' she started to drift of remembering when he grabbed his head to what looked like pain. 'Not that I care.' She quickly added, a light blush spreading on her face, unaware of when her friend Sango sat next to her.

"Kagome-chan, why are you blushing?" Sango asked looking at her friend.

"I am not blushing, it's just very hot," she said smiling innocently

'I highly doubt that,' Sango thought, but she shrugged it off.

"Sango-chan, what is that on your arm," Kagome said pointing to a dark bruise on her arm.

Sango froze.

"Oh, that?" Sango asked, and Kagome nodded.

"Well I accidentally fell off my bike this week and landed on my arm," Sango said scratching the back of her head.

Kagome frowned but nodded, for some reason she couldn't shake the feeling that Sango wasn't telling her something, but she wouldn't pressure her best friend.

"Hey Sango-chan, lets go to a movie tomorrow," Kagome said in a cheerful voice.

"Sure, I just have to ask my father," Sango winced a little when he said father, but Kagome didn't seem to notice.

Orange Kitsune: That's all for right now, but I promise to update very soon.

**Replies: **

**Fallenangel7191**: Oh thank you so much, you my best friend, and yes this is an Inu/Kag fic, and Inu/Kikyo kind of depress me too. -


End file.
